


Sometimes all we need is potions and sadness

by orphan_account



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Forgiveness, M/M, The ship is only briefly mentioned at the end but only slightly, i might make this into a series, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Purple is having a sleepover with the gang, it felt like only yesterday he was forgiven. It was only yesterday but... He feels at home.However, someone doesn't seem to be taking the new friend so well.Drunken shenanigans follow





	Sometimes all we need is potions and sadness

 

There was laughter in the air, a soft scent of slightly burned sweet popcorn and a movie playing in the background. Purple sat on the floor, hugging his knees as he watched the movie. He had forgotten the name of it but it seemed like a rom-com about two robots falling in love in outer space. The others seemed to be really into it.

It seemed peaceful, there was small whispers but nothing too loud that it blocked out the movie. Everything felt... Right. Yet something was missing, something that kept bothering him. He glanced towards the others, he could see everyone smiling and watching the movie closely. So- what was missing? 

His eyes widen in realisation.

_Blue_

Blue wasn't here, he hadn't even seen Blue the entire night. Purple remembered being invited by Red to hang out, although slightly reluctant he cam. He remembered seeing a small glance of Blue as he yelled at Red for something he wasn't so sure of. Although he had a feeling it was about himself being here. He couldn't catch most of what Blue said, as he was being guided to the living room. He could make out some vulgar language and angry voices with some hushing from Red. They had started the movie half an hour later, where Purple had mostly forgotten what had happened between the two. So, this brought them to the current point in time. He sighs, he'd best to go find Blue.  Red was sat next to him since the couch could only hold a max of three people, he seemed completely involved in the movie, He leaned in close and whispered to Red in a hushed voice "Red, do you know where Blue went?"

Red only seemed to blink in surprise before turning to Purple and smiling. "He's in his room, I think the-" Red let out an awkward laugh whilst looking anywhere but Purple "I wouldn't want to bother him if I were you, Purple. He didn't really want to see you any time soon." Red sighed. Oh. So that was what the argument had truly been about, I mean he shouldn't be surprised. He just didn't really know how to feel about that. Should he be angry? That Blue thought that he was better than him and that he could treat him as if he didn't change? Should he be sad? That he wasn't even given a chance before being cast to the side? Should he just forget about Blue? If he wasn't willing to give him a chance then why should he care? Thoughts swarmed his mind but he just shook them away, best not to think about that. He needs to talk to Blue, there's no avoiding it.

Purple stands up, carefully moving away from the TV so he wasn't blocking it for the others. Red looked up confused at him before giving him a worried smile, mumbling good luck to Purple before turning back and continuing to watch the movie.

Was he going to do this?

He sighs.

He's doing this.

Purple walks into the hallway, a row of multi-coloured doors greets him. He passes by a yellow and green door before he's standing in front of Blue's door. He could still go back, he could sit back down and watch the movie with his friends. He could be eating popcorn but here he is. Something snaps him from his thoughts, there's a distinct smell of alcohol. He sticks out his tongue in disgust, judging by how strong it is he's now sure that Blue's even awake. He shakily knocks on the door and waits. There's no reply, he wasn't surprised, so he knocks again except this time a little louder. On the other side, there's a groan and some shuffling until the door opens and reveals a messy-haired Blue.

"Oh... It's you." He spits out the last word as if it was venom, speaking with such venom that it makes Purple internally flinch. Purple looks away, clutching his arm nervously. "H-hey" He swallows, already stuttering? Pathetic. "I was wondering if-" He gets interrupted by Blue. "I'll stop you there, I don't care. Just..." Blue hiccups as tears start to roll down his cheeks. "Just go." Blue attempts to shut the door but Purple's foot blocks it. "Blue." His voice is hurt, his hand's are shaking and Blue looks up at him with teary eyes. "Please, talk to me." Purple pleads. Blue freezes before hesitantly moving from the door. Purple walks in and the smell of alcohol only grows. On the ground are empty potion bottles and various other objects. Blue sits on his bed, sniffling quietly, fidgeting with his hands as tears roll down his face.

"I still have nightmares about it." His voice is soft yet cold. Purple tenses up. Blue shifts his attention from his hands to Purple, looking up at him with ice cold eyes. " I don't know how they do it, they play it off as if it was fine but..." His voice softens as he gets interrupted by a cough, "falling to my death? I don't know how to forget a-and it haunts me." He laughs. "Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm just crazy. After all, it's only death. It's not like it'll kill me or anything" He stares Purple down, the latter nervously standing there.

"Blue..." He doesn't know what to say. What could he say?

"I-I never forget it, the realisation that you wouldn't come back. That we would fall to an endless void with no escape." Tears fall down faster, hands clutching his shirt. "I felt lost, hopeless." Purple takes a step closer. "I felt so much anger and betrayal." One step closer. "When I first saw you, I thought that we might have things in common" One step. "but turns out! I was wrong!-" 

Purple sits next to him, the room falls silent except for some sniffles and hiccups.

" I dream about it too..." Purple finally speaks up. "I dream about what I could've done, what I should've done, I get haunted every day of my past. It never goes away. I don't blame you for hating me, I'd hate me too." He takes a deep breath. "I don't ask you to forget what I did and you don't have to forgive me. But... If you'd give me a second chance to prove I've changed then I'd appreciate it." 

 Blue stays silent, wiping away tears from his face. He thinks about it for a while. "Maybe..." He begins, nervously fidgeting again. "Maybe I could." He looks at Purple and gives a weak smile. Purple gives a smile back, there's a feeling in his chest when he sees Blue's smile. He ignores it, for now, it's probably nothing important. "I'm... I'm going to take a nap" Blue laughs, "all this crying and junk has left me more than exhausted" Purple get's up and walks to the door before turning to look at Blue one last time. "See you later Blue." And he leaves.

There's a grin on his face when he comes back into the living room, the movie already near its end. He sits back next to Red who gives him a curious look. "How'd it go?" He whispers to Purple. "I think it went well" He whispers back. He hopes this was a change for the better. Maybe this was his second chance, to become someone new. Just maybe. Although that's something to think about for the future but for right now? There's a movie on and some popcorn to eat. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess of a fanfic. The end was kinda rushed but hey I tried.


End file.
